Espio and Amy?
by xXxRavenXDameonxXx
Summary: With Sonic constantly pushing her away, can Amy find happiness with some one else?  Some one, calm, and quiet...  And oh-so-ninja?  2nd fic ever, and I promise-the story is better than the summary!


Espio and Amy Fanfic

Alright, so this is my second fanfic:) Kind of a random couple, but... I was curious, so here goes something! Rain is and OC, but I'm not sure how far I'm willing to go with her, so... yeah... Enjoy! And I'm sorry if Shadow seems a little :out of character"... ^^'

It had just been another long, boring day for Espio the Chameleon, as the purple ninja walked down the side-walk. He was wearing a black pull-over hoody and black jeans, and was almost back to Chaotix head-quarters when out of no where, Shadow the Hedgehog was standing beside him.

"Hey Shadow." Espio greeted his friend.

"Hello, Espio." Shadow returned the greeting, and then started walking beside him.

"Heading to the Chaotix headquarters?" Espio asked, curious to know what Shadow could be up to.

"Yep." Was all the hedgehog replied though.

Espio fell silent and looked at the ground as they walked to the HQ. Shadow said nothing else, so Espio figured that he'd just have to wait and see.

_That__'__s __Shadow __for __you__… _He thought quietly. _Not __quiet, __but __secretive. __Not __angry,__but __amused__… _

No one knew more about Shadow than Espio and Silver the Hedgehog, who had become really close friends over the past few years. Espio smiled at the thought of Silver. Every one loved Silver. The psychokinetic hedgehog had just recently moved in by Espio and Shadow, (Who actually shared a house), and things had been working pretty well for him. The reason Shadow and Espio shared a house was because Shadow "_accidentally__"_ burned his down.

"Espio, we're here." The black and red hedgehog was standing by the door of the headquarters, and Espio still had about a foot to go. He quickly jumped, and landed next to Shadow by the door, which he opened.

Shadow and Espio almost died of laughing when they saw what was going on.

Silver was seated in a chair, tied up with a cast on his right arm while Vanilla and Vector tended to more injuries. The poor hedgie looked super pathetic and glared at Shadow and Espio when they started laughing. Even Rain, Silver's shy, black and grey girlfriend smiled.

"Shut! UP!" The hedgehog yelled, pouting afterwards.

"Aw… C'mon Silvie… Don't be like that…" Rain used her little pet for Silver as she looked at him with sparkling blue eyes.

"Rain…" Silver complained. Espio and Shadow laughed.

"When I got your call saying that you got hit by a car and needed help, I was expecting a bloody mess… But nope! This is MUCH better." Shadow began laughing again, while Espio tried to calm down- if only for Silver.

"Why didn't I get a call?" He inquired.

"Because I promised that I'd grab you on the way." Shadow informed, finally restraining his laughing.

"Oh. I see." He went over to examine their grey friend, now that Vector and Vanilla were done. "Ouch." He sympathized.

Silver groaned. "This is miserable…" He complained. "In the future they had instant-heal kits… Not like we could ever find any, but still! The option was there…"

"Stop complaining, Silvie." Rain said, walking over to sit carefully in Silver's lap.

"Okay!" Silver agreed quickly, taking the opportunity to kiss her.

Espio smiled. The two were so happy together… Shadow had just hung up the phone.

Espio raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

Shadow smirked evilly. "Silver, you're going to have some visitors pretty soon. Bye guys." Then he was gone in a flash of green light.

"What!" Silver exclaimed. Every one laughed.

And sure enough, about two seconds later, Sonic the hedgehog had let himself in, followed by Tails, Amy Rose, Knuckles the echidna, Rouge the Bat, and Cream and Cheese.

They all had the same reaction that Espio and Shadow did, then began talking. Vanilla went to cook and Vector invited every one to stay for dinner._There __goes __my __quiet __night__…_ Espio sighed. The purple chameleon then began to leave, sneaking out of the front door, just about to be free, then, "Espio! Where are you going? Huh? Where are you going! Espio! Don't ignore me!" Charmy's annoying voice blew Espio's perfect escape.

"I'm going on a walk, Charmy." Espio said through clenched teeth, glaring at the little bee. "I'll be back later." Then he left, going to try to relax. He didn't notice the curious look that Amy gave him, and the "Be right back" that she said to Rouge.

A few miles away in a huge meadow, Espio lay, staring at the sky as everything began getting dark. It was so peaceful… So easy to just forget about the world…

"Hey Espio! What's the matter? Why'd you leave?" Espio sighed as he heard Amy's light, curious voice.

A resigned sigh escaped the chameleon's lips. "I left to get away from every one. I don't particularly enjoy being in crowds."

"Oh that's right! Claustrophobic, right?" Amy's voice really bugged Espio sometimes, but tonight… It seemed different.

"Yeah. Why aren't you drooling over Sonic like you usually are?" He knew his question had hit a chord when the pink hedgehog winced.

"Well… He told me to back off… So…" She trailed off.

Espio sat up a bit, propped on his elbow and pulled her down onto the ground with him, very carefully. She hardly felt the movement and she was on the ground next to him, his curious gold eyes locked with her emerald green orbs.

"I'm sorry… It must be terrible for some one to turn you down so much…" Espio felt truly sympathetic for the young hedgehog. Though he wasn't that much older than her…

"It's alright, Espio. I'm totally over him. I'm… I'm in love with some one else now…" Amy let her voice trail away and she blushed as she looked away. Espio was playing with her hand.

"Really? What's he like?" His voice was a bit more flat now. Not as interested. Amy looked at him.

"He's… Really strong, but not stuck up about it. He's… Really sweet, but doesn't push things. He's calm, quiet, and-"

"Is it Shadow?" Espio interrupted. He felt a chord pull in his heart as he looked at how beautiful Amy was. He focused on the hand he was playing with. There was no way that some one like Amy would ever like some one like him…

"Shadow! NO!" Espio felt her shudder of mock horror through her hand, seeing no reason to look up and see the utterly adoring look that she was giving him. "And…" She hesitated. Espio thought it was because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. It was actually so that she could hack up some courage. "He… He's a ninja… And…"

Espio was looking at her now, his golden eyes alert, curious, some what confused.

"His name is Espio…" Their eyes met. Espio squeezed her hand.

"Amy…" But the pink hedgehog looked away, obviously expecting rejection. "Amy… Look at me…"

She looked back into his gold eyes. "Amy… I love you… I always have… But… I thought…"

But he didn't get a chance to finish. "Oh Espio! I love you too!" The pink hedgehog tackled him, and they rolled playfully through the meadow for a while.

"Amy…" Espio's voice was gentle as he restrained his love. "It's getting really late. Do you want me to walk you home?"

Amy sighed but nodded. "Alright… But we're doing something tomorrow!"

Espio's turn to sigh. "If you insist…" He grumbled. Then he took her hand and led her back to her house.

"Espio… I had a great time today!" Amy gushed as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Cool. Me too." Espio was trying to keep his calm expression. Amy smiled and he smiled back.

"You're so… Wow. I can't wait for tomorrow! We could go shopping or we could go to dinner or we could go to lunch or we could go for a walk or we could go back to that meadow or we could just hang out or we could-"

"Or we could just wait and decide tomorrow!" Espio finally said, almost snapping, but not quite. She looked a bit hurt. "Sorry, Ames… I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?"

At his sincere apology, the pink hedgehog eased up a bit. "It's okay. I guess I was kind of rambling, huh?" She looked slightly guilty and Espio chuckled.

"It's alright, Ames. Ramble all you want, I have next to infinite patience." They both smiled.

"We're here…" Amy finally said.

"Alright. Bye Ames, love you." He kissed her then turned to leave.

"Bye! I love you, too, Espio…" The pink hedgehog smiled and went inside.

The next day…

Amy woke up to the sound of some one laughing quietly.

"What the! Espio!" Espio smirked as Amy leaped out of her bed.

"Nice clothes, Ames." He said, his smirk growing and his eyes tracing her form up and down. Amy was just wearing short, short shorts and a tight cami.

"ESPIO!" Amy screamed. The purple chameleon laughed and ran from the room, only to return moments later with a plate of food.

"I made you breakfast!" He announced, almost like he was trying make up for sneaking into her house.

The pink hedgehog growled, but eventually sighed and took the food. She sat on her bed, and Espio crawled over to sit next to her.

"Good morning, beautiful…" He whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Amy smiled.

"Good morning!" She sang, perfectly happy now.

Espio rolled his eyes, and put his arms around her. "What do you want to do today?" He asked. Amy looked thoughtful.

"Umm… Lets…"

"Why don't we just go to dinner tonight?" Espio offered as his phone vibrated.

"What about the rest of today?" Amy frowned at the idea of being bored all day.

"Well, I do have to work, so… Why don't you just go shopping with Rouge, and I'll be here to get you at 6:30." Espio gave her a look, one of those, "it's actually already been decided" sort of looks.

"Okay. That will work! And you better not be late!" Amy demanded.

"Okay. Bye, Ames." And with one last kiss the purple chameleon was gone. Amy sighed. Then smiled. Let's go shopping! She told herself cheerily.

At exactly 6:30 that night, Amy's doorbell rang. Espio sighed as he waited outside, wearing basically the same as the day before- black pullover hoody and dark, black jeans. Soon, the door swung open and the chameleon was greeted with a tackling hug, only barely able to remain on his feet.

"Hey, Amy." He murmured, gently placing her feet back on the ground.

"Heya, Espio!" She smiled happily, her arms still around him. He chuckled, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "I'm ready to go when you are!"

He chuckled, and then took in what she was wearing. It wasn't her usual red dress and headband get-up; it was a tight red t-shirt and regular blue skinny-jeans. With a sigh, he took her hand and led her away towards the restaurant.

Once there, Espio took care of getting a somewhat secluded table towards the back of the restaurant. Amy blushed a little as he pulled the chair out for her, and then scooted it in once she was situated, planting a small kiss on the back of one of her shoulders.

_Sonic__'__s __never __done __that __for __me__…_

Espio chuckled at her blush and sat down across from her, slouching ever so slightly, but still looking alert.

"So…" Amy tried to begin a conversation, but the waitress made that virtually impossible, seeming all too flirty. She leaned down and rested her elbows on the table while she asked Espio about their order, all but spilling her boobs over on the table. Amy heard him cough slightly, and when the waitress left he shook his head. Then he shuddered.

That got a giggle out of Amy, and he blinked.

"What did I do?" The ninja inquired.

"Just the way you reacted to that waitress…" She giggled again.

He sighed. Sitting up a little more, taking her hand under the table. "Honestly Amy, she was quite ugly compared to you." The pink hedgehog blushed.

30 minutes later they had just finished eating when Espio could no longer stand the waitress and prompted Amy out the door, leaving a puny tip.

Outside, Amy laughed freely and leaned against her boyfriend, and the ninja gladly took the chance to loop his arm around her waist, hooking his thumb in the top of her left front pocket.

"That was fun, Espio!" She exclaimed, rubbing her face against his shoulder like a kitten, trusting the chameleon to guide her.

"Yeah." He agreed with a chuckle. He was quiet a moment, and as he opened his mouth to speak, some one else cut him off.

"A-Amy!" The couple turned around to see Sonic standing there, a handful of pink roses in his hands, his gloves dirty from gathering them himself.

"Yes, Sonic?" Amy tilted her head curiously. Espio half grunted, half snorted, looking to the side.

"Your… Your with Espio?" His eyes were wide, and she just nodded.

"But… Amy… These… These are for you…" Sonic reached over and pulled her slightly away from Espio, taking her hand. "I… I've always loved you Amy, and couldn't find a way to express it, I wanted to propose to you, but you were always following me around, I couldn't get the ring… I didn't want you to back off permanently…"

Espio snorted, catching the sparkle in Amy's eyes. With a slight eye-roll, he turned and walked away. Faintly, he heard Sonic murmur, "Will you marry me, Amy Rose?"

Espio, the essence of ninja, stuttered in his steps, tripping on an invisible rock, knowing that he was more than likely going to lose his Rose.

"Sonic… I never saw this… I never thought…" The girl shook her head. "I am truly stunned, Sonic. But ya know? I think it's too late for us. I have Espio now, and that's all I need."

The purple ninja stumbled slightly on yet another invisible rock, and he turned around, golden eyes wide. "R-really?"

"Of course, Espio!" Amy turned away from Sonic and launched into the chameleons arms, a huge smile on her face. Espio sighed, then looked back at Sonic.

"I'm sorry, Sonic."

The blue blur nodded his understanding. "It's fine, Espio. I was stupid, I missed my chance. You take care of her though, please."

Espio nodded. "Of course."

And the happy couple continued on their walk, whilst Sonic sighed, and turned away, forcing himself to smile, and to be happy for Amy.

She was truly happy now, and he was glad to see it.

Soooo...? What'd ya think? How'd I do? Review plzz!

Btw-Sonic the Hedgehog definitely does NOT beling to me, and if he did, Silver would have his own game by now... pahahaha xD Review!


End file.
